Cadmus
Hero Intro Front row Nuker. Very effective at Crowd Control. Stat Growth Skills Dragon Fangs Summons dragon fangs to damage and Stun the target =Does 12 damage per skill level plus ?? ATK; each level adds more chance to stun. =Deal magic damage; cannot be used while silenced. Tri-Stab Stabs an enemy three times. Fun! =Each level increases the next 3 attacks by 1 damage; works on physical immune foes. Dragon Stomp Stomps the ground to damage and Stun surrounding enemies =Does magic damage; base adds 101 damage plus 4.8 per additional level. =Chance to fail on targets 20 levels higher than skill; each points increases chance of success. Dragonblood Increases Strength (Passive) =Adds 123 strength at level 1; scales at 3 strength per level. Evolve White → Green * 2 x Olive Branch * 2 x Mogul Cloak * 1 x Novice Staff * 1 x Face Mask Green → Green + 1 * 1 x Witch Crystal * 1 x Heart Ring * 1 x Lex Bangle * 1 x Report Card * 1 x Wooden Shield * 1 x Mercury Boots Green + 1 → Blue * 1 x Canvas Cape * 1 x Beary Witch Ring * 1 x Energy Stick * 1 x Mercury Boots * 1 x Giant Bardiche * 1 x Lex Bangle Blue → Blue + 1 * 1 x Life Scepter * 1 x Poseidon's Fork * 1 x Short Stick * 1 x Flame Heart * 1 x Prayer Boots * 1 x Report Card Blue + 1 → Blue + 2 * 1 x Bladed Boots * 1 x Heaven's Anvil * 1 x Titan Axe * 1 x Blessed Shield * 1 x Kicks Drum * 1 x Ares' Sword Blue + 2 → Purple (min. level 53) * 1 x Gift Sword (lvl. 53) * 1 x Mallet of Ruin (lvl. 24) * 1 x Mana Stone (lvl. 11) * 1 x Scepter of Fables (lvl. 33) * 1 x Energy Stick (lvl. 10) * 1 x Prayer Boots (lvl. 17) Purple → Purple + 1 * 1 x Fissure Sword * 1 x Bladed Boots * 1 x Lex Bangle * 1 x Butcher Knife * 1 x Arousal Armor * 1 x Ruins Pillar Purple + 1 → Purple + 2 * 1 x Beary Witch Ring * 1 x Anti-Wolf Stick * 1 x Poseidon's Fork * 1 x Holy Tears * 1 x Gift Shirt * 1 x Winged Shoes Purple + 2 → Purple + 3 * 1 x Razor Blade * 1 x Persian Orb * 1 x Robber's Papers * 1 x Globe * 1 x Last Judgement * 1 x Winged Shoes Purple + 3 → Orange * 1 x Unicorn Scepter * 1 x Gift Sword * 1 x Ares' Sword * 1 x Libra Scales * 1 x Winged Shoes Strategy Hero Shard Locations * Dead Evolution - Chapter 10 (Elite) * Madness - Chapter 11 (Elite) Quotes *(Upon selection) - " I'll smash you to pieces!" *(Ultimate activation) - "RAWR!" *(On evolution) - "Easy as pie!" *(On summon) - "Destruction is as beautiful as creation!" Category:Hero